headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Re-Animator 1
| next = ''Re-Animator'' #2 }} "Re-Animator" is the first issue of a three-issue Re-Animator comic book limited series published by Adventure Comics - an imprint of Malibu Graphics. The story was written by Steven Philip Jones with artwork by Christopher Jones. It was lettered by Joseph Allen and features a painted cover illustrated by Dave Dorman. This issue shipped with an October, 1991 cover date and carries a cover price of $2.95 per copy (US). Synopsis Medical student Herbert West arrives at Logan International Airport in Boston, Massachusetts after having been studying abroad. Hiring a chauffeur, he arranges to continue his education closer to home. At Miskatonic Medical School, Doctor Harrod and a third year med student named Dan Cain attempt to save the life of a dying patient. The procedure fails, but Dan continues trying until Harrod calls for him to stop. She has him wheel the cadaver down to the morgue. Dan hates the morgue, and cannot stand the eeriness of being around so many dead bodies. While there, Dean Alan Halsey arrives with Herbert West. He introduces West to Dan and Doctor Cain, and it quickly becomes apparent that Doctor Hill and this new student are not going to get along well. Dan asks Dean Halsey about the Wellman Scholarship and Halsey tells him that Herbert West has been chosen as this year's recipient. This fills Dan with great disappointment and agitation. Before leaving school for the day, Dan posts an ad on a community bulletin board looking for a roommate. That evening, Dan spends the evening at home with his fianc , Megan Halsey, who also happens to be the daughter of the dean. Dan shares his disappointment with Megan, and the topic of conversation turns towards her father's position regarding their relationship. Megan tells Dan that she'll agree to marry him after he earns his doctorate. Dan receives a late night visitor - Herbert West. West inquires about the roommate position, which makes Dan feel a little awkward given West's brusque demeanor. However, his willingness to pay one months rent in advance makes Dan very receptive to having him stay with him. All West requires is ample space in the basement, though he gives little indication as to why. The next day at school, Herbert West attends one of Doctor Hill's lectures. He thinks that Hill is a buffoon who has ripped off the work of more accomplished surgeons and indicates his displeasure by noisily snapping pencils in half whenever Hill says something he disagrees with. That night, Doctor Hill has dinner at the Halsey estate. Dan Cain drops by to pick Megan up for a study date. Hill disapproves of their relationship, citing that Megan is only nineteen. He also has a few barbed comments aimed at Dan regarding his choice in roommates. Making the situation even more uncomfortable, Doctor Hill raises a toast to Megan Halsey. Dan and Megan go back to Dan's place. Megan confesses to Dan that Doctor Dan has lusted after her ever since she was twelve. Dan is disgusted by this, but Megan tells him that there is nothing she can do. If she told her father, he would fire Doctor Hill and all of the grant money that he brings in would disappear. She eventually calms down and the two make love. Late in the evening, Megan gets up to go look for a snack. She takes a detour through Herbert West's area, who is out for the evening. She opens the mini-fridge in his room and finds the contorted remains of Dan's cat, Rufus. Megan screams. When Herbert West returns home, Will confronts him about the cat. West tells him that it was rooting through the garbage and got its head stuck in a jar. He put it in the fridge so it wouldn't stink up the place. The two argue some more and Dan storms off. Later that night, Dan hears a ruckus coming from the basement. Armed with a baseball bat, he goes down to investigate. He finds Herbert West being savagely attacked by an undead Rufus. Appearances Featured characters * Herbert West Supporting characters * Dan Cain * Megan Halsey * Alan Halsey Antagonists * Carl Hill Minor characters * A. Mace * Doctor Harrod * Hans Gruber Races * Cats * Humans * Reanimates Locations * Massachusetts :* Essex County :* Arkham ::* 2281 Lich Street ::* 666 Pickman Street ::* Miskatonic Medical School :* Boston :* Logan International Airport Items * Re-Agent Vehicles * Limousine Miscellaneous * College * Corpse * Hospital * Nurse * Security guard * Switzerland * Undead Notes & Trivia * This issue is rated M for Mature. * This issue adapts the first act of the 1985 sci-fi/horror film Re-Animator by director Stuart Gordon and screenwriters Dennis Paoli and William J. Norris. It is loosely based on the short story, "Herbert West - Reanimator" by Gothic horror writer H. P. Lovecraft. * The tagline to this issue is "Death is just the beginning..." * This issue gives special thanks to Brian Yuzna, who is the producer on Re-Animator. Recommended Reading * Re-Animator Vol 2 (Dynamite Entertainment) * Re-Animator: Dawn of the Re-Animator Vol 1 (Malibu Graphics) * Re-Animator: Tales of Herbert West Vol 1 (Malibu Graphics) * Army of Darkness vs. Re-Animator Vol 1 (Dynamite Entertainment) See also External Links * * ---- Category:Re-Animator Vol 1 Category:1991 comic book issues Category:Steven Philip Jones/Writer Category:Christopher Jones/Penciler Category:Christopher Jones/Inker Category:Dave Dorman/Cover artist Category:Dave Dorman/Cover inker Category:Joseph Allen/Letterer Category:Chris Ulm/Editor-in-Chief Category:Dan Danko/Assistant editor Category:Comics with plot summaries